The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The inventor(s) has experienced that since users store important personal information (i.e., such as private information, financial information, security information and so on) on their terminal devices, for example, smart phones or tablet computers, the personal information is subject to secure from a private information exposure and be protected from identity theft.
The inventor(s) has noted that according to an exemplary method for protecting the personal information based on the OMA (Open Mobile Alliance) DM (Device Management) Standard, a terminal managing program is installed in a terminal device to perform a Lock & Wipe function for protecting information stored in the terminal device.
When a terminal management server sends to the terminal device through a message server a message for commanding access to the server, the terminal managing program installed in the terminal device allows the terminal device to access the terminal management server through a mobile communication network in response to the message for commanding access to the terminal management server.
The terminal management server then sends a control command to the terminal device through the mobile communication network, and the terminal managing program locks the screen and functions of the terminal device, and wipes out (deletes) all information stored in the terminal device if required.
However, the inventor(s) has experienced that when the terminal device is lost and an obtainer of the terminal device maliciously manipulates the terminal device to prevent the terminal managing program from performing the Lock & Wipe function, the personal information stored in the terminal device is still subject to be protected.